


BDE

by set_sail



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/set_sail/pseuds/set_sail
Summary: Supergirl saves the day.Lena learns some new slang from her employees.Kara is given the highest compliment she could possibly imagine.





	BDE

Supergirl doesn't often destroy public property on a massive scale. She's gotten a lot better since the early days, more strategic. Some would say even professional. Alex sometimes complains it's self-sacrificial, but Kara likes to call it growth. 

 

Other times… well other times intergalactic warlords and their fleet of giant aircrafts just want to shoot up densely populated areas. It wasn't quite as catchy as the Cyndi Lauper version, but Supergirl didn't dwell on it.

 

“How many are left?” she yells over the groan of shifting metal.

 

“Uhhh… I'm seeing 8 on radar” Winn says into her ear, “Not very impressive numbers for a warlord, I have to say.”

 

Supergirl grunts in response as she catches another mortar. She cradles it gently to avoid impact and then throws it back to the ship like a football. 

 

“Uh oh.”

 

“What?” she growls impatiently, bearing another 10 tons of weight.

 

She's caught the downed aircraft before it could level a building. She sets her hips mid air before heaving it towards the desert; hopefully not too close to the DEO base this time. Lucy is definitely gonna yell at her about that jeep. 

 

“Winn! What is it?”

 

...

 

“Big dick energy,” comes an awed whisper to her right. 

 

Lena startles. Her head whips to the right in what is probably a spot on impression of her mother. Her eyes narrow and her lips tip disapprovingly without conscious thought.

 

A young woman Lena doesn't recognize meets her eyes before frantically glancing anywhere else. A jolt seems to run from her jaw down through her body as she spins away from Lena, and beats a hasty retreat. 

 

Lena stares after her, then at Supergirl, back again to her, and settles on Supergirl. 

 

Big  _ dick _ … energy? 

 

Supergirl is moving almost too fast to see but the dwindling numbers of the invading forces tell the crowd all they need to know.

 

Lena watches as Supergirl tears through an alien armada with nothing but her bare hands. She destroys massive battleships in the same heartbeat she shields a family with her cape. Supergirl embraces artillery with fierce fearlessness, and an unstoppable drive to protect. Lena supposes that could be aligned with a type of… energy. 

 

Most buildings within the danger zone had been evacuated as quickly as possible. Specialized disaster drills have become commonplace in the wake of the daxamite invasion. 

 

Lena and her employees were out of the way of immediate danger, and didn't see much sense braving the roads. They stood just outside Lcorp, watching the very one-sided battle with very little concern. Perhaps they were assured by Supergirl's  _ energy. _

 

That is, of course, until an aircraft big enough to cover half the sky arrived.

 

…

 

“Do you think he heard me?”

 

“Winn.”

 

“Right! Okay. Yes, we are prepared for this.” Supergirl listens to his frantic typing for a second. 

 

“The big guns?” She asks a little apprehensively. 

 

“Oh, definitely. Alex has been begging for a chance to try them out.”

 

The big guns happened to be very large, extremely powerful turrets. By design, only one person could use them. By design, that person was Alex. 

 

“So what do you need me to do?” Supergirl asks, craning her neck to spot any weak points.

 

“Well, you see… that's going to be the hard part.”

 

…

 

Screams erupt from all around Lena Luthor. She's jostled around in the crowd as they panic, indecisiveness knocking her every which way. 

 

They collectively witness the big one get shot out of the sky above them. Countless tons of newly made wreckage is hurtling towards the earth, flames and black smoke erupting from all sides.

 

The ship blocks out the sun and every survival instinct is reduced to helpless expectation. They are spectators of their own demise, but that doesn't mean they're quiet about it.

 

The usual, “Jesus Christ!”

 

And, “Oh God!”

 

A curious sound that can only be described as the entire alphabet said at once.

 

The classic, “Shit fuck!”

 

And then one resounding, “Oh fuck yeah, Supergirl! That's Big Dick Energy right there!”

 

That one she recognizes. She shook that young man's hand as she personally invited him to the R&d department. She sent him a birthday card. What the fuck, Jonathon.

 

But the people rejoice, showering him with resounding agreement.

 

Supergirl kneels before them, arms shaking but high, a colossal weight held aloft. 

 

Lena finds herself cheering along. A chant starts and Lena is swept in that too. 

 

…

 

It's been a while since she's had to do such heavy lifting. Fort Rozz may have been smaller than this thing, actually. 

 

Her knee starts to buckle, the weight shifts a little to the left, and it takes everything in her not to overcorrect. 

 

“Hey, uh Supergirl?” Winn buzzes in her ear.

 

“Mhmm?” She asks, the tendons in her neck too strained to allow her voice.

 

“Can you uh- do you think you could umm…”

 

She blows air through her teeth in a close approximation of his name.

 

“...throw it out to space. Please.”

 

Supergirl shuts her eyes.

 

“BDE! BDE! BDE! BDE! BDE!”

 

Supergirl's eyes burst open. She can just barely turn her head to see a crowd assembled.

 

Shifting her feet a little, she can see behind her, where Lcorp stands not 10 yards away. She quickly pivots back before the titanic starts tipping again.

 

She doesn't know what they're saying, but the relief and gratitude is universal. A smile spreads across her face despite her situation. It grows even larger when a familiar voice makes itself clear in her mind.

 

Lena. Lena is safe. 

 

Without further delay, she gathers all the strength left in her legs for liftoff. She won't need Alex to rescue her with the pod this time. Probably.

 

…

 

Kara saves the day, the world, and doesn't give Alex a heart attack. All in a day's work. Speaking of:

 

“Lucy?”

 

“Director Lane, yes. What can I do for you, Supergirl?”

 

Kara pouts a little. Then her chest puffs up.

 

“I was just checking in on the  _ deliveries _ ,” a pause “the ones that I uh- sent. To you. In the desert-”

 

“Yeah Kara, I got them.” Lucy sighs, “Agent Davidson found your aim to be especially precise.”

 

Kara winces. “Sorry.”

 

Lucy laughs, “Nobody's perfect. Just be glad no one got hurt.”

 

“And the pilots? How are they doing?” 

 

Lucy covers the speaker with her hand. She looks at the morgue door where the medical examiner is trying to assemble the disembodied body parts. A glance at the blood stains on the floor from where a green agent tipped the gurney. She brings the phone to her ear.

 

“Yeah. They're a little banged up right now.” Lucy's face twists uncomfortably. It takes all her training to control her heartbeat and breathing.

 

“Oh. Well you better not have them in interrogation already.”

 

Lucy sets a stabilizing hand on a lab table, leaning on it for support. 

 

“Definitely not, Supergirl. You have nothing to worry about there.”

 

“Okay good. Well, tell me when you do get some answers.”

 

Lucy presses her forehead into the table. 

 

“I want to know why they attacked in the first place.”

 

She allows herself one head bang.

 

“Lucy?”

 

Lucy straightens. “You got it, Supergirl. I'll send you my official report ASAP.”

 

“Thank you, director Lane.” Lucy can't see her but she can tell she was just given an atrocious salute.

 

“Anything else I can do for you?”

 

“...”

 

“Kara?” She asks, perhaps too nervously.

 

“Do you know what B.D.E. means?”

 

Lucy hangs up. 

 

…

 

Lena looks up at a knock on her office door.

 

Kara pops her head in, and Lena's shoulders immediately relax.

 

“I saw the attack. Are you okay?” She's already rounding Lena's desk, crinkle present between her brows.

 

Lena melts into the hug. “Safe and sound, all thanks to Supergirl. Again. Do give her my thanks.”

 

“Of course. I'm sure she already knows.” Kara whispers into her ear, “You guys were very… emphatic with your thanks.”

 

Lena pulls away, tries to keep her composure. 

 

“Oh? Did- did she say something to you?”

 

“No! I mean yes, kind of. I- we were wondering if you could tell us- me, what B.D.E. means, exactly?”

 

Lena stares blankly at the space between Kara's eyes. 

 

“It's um, I'm writing an article about the attack, and it would help to have all the information. About all events. Of today. When you were attacked. And Supergirl was there. At-”

 

“Yes. Yes, of course. I would help you if I could, Kara. But honestly, I couldn't tell you. Mob mentality, you understand.” Lena swallows loudly. 

 

“Okay… well thanks anyway. You're the second person I've asked already who didn't know, so maybe it's not a thing.”

 

Lena starts to breathe easy again. Then Kara lightly smacks herself on the head.

 

“Duh, what kind of reporter am I?”

 

Kara pulls out her phone and starts to type into google. Lena tenses.

 

“Oh.”

 

Lena clenches her eyes closed. She's disgusted with herself. It was a mistake, she should have shut down Jonathon when she had the chance. To think that she, Lena Luthor, would stoop so low as to-

 

“That is so sweet!”

 

“What?” Lena blurts out, eyes wide.

 

“It says right here: BDE stands for Baruch Dayan ha'Emet (Hebrew: Blessed Is the True Judge; Jewish bereavement blessing).”

 

“What?” She says again.

 

“I had no idea they knew I was Jewish! Well, as close as a Kryptonian comes to earth's Judaism. But still, to take the time to learn something like this…” Kara shakes her head, “I've never felt so honoured.”

 

“ **What.** ” 

 

“What.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired.


End file.
